The expansion of content delivery networks (CDNs), including encrypted content channels (for example, HTTPS, HLS, etc.) has introduced challenges in assuring service quality. One conventional approach is Deep Packet Inspection (DPI), which involves examining packet data as it passes an inspection point on a network.